Una Historia de amor para ti
by Rina Battusai
Summary: Esta paqueña historia de kenshin y sus amigos ,en una de las mas feas verdades ! kenshin se habia ido a peliar, pero una mala noticia llega la dojo Kamiya ... a lo cual una gran tristeza los invade ...y se les suma a eso cosas raras pasa en Tokyo
1. Sin ti re écrit

Los personajes de Rkenshin no son mios .

* * *

Una Historia de amor para ti

**(Capitulo 1)**

**(Sin ti)"re écrit"  
**Era un día de lluvia en la ciudad de Tokyo, el cielo gris daba esa apariencia de tristeza, una sombra estaba caminado por la calle de esa ciudad...

y llego a la puerta de un Dojo que parecía medio abandonado...

y que atraía mucho a la sombra... que no le sacaba la vista a la puerta. y.. que con la lluvia parecía cada vez mas abandonado o triste...

A unas pocas calles de allí se escuchaban voces...

La lluvia densa dejaba ver unas siluetas caminado, tanto así que solo se podía

ver la parte de arriba de ellas a lo cual parecían fantasmas... las voces se acercaban cada ve mas... ellos eran Sanosuke, Megumi y Yahiko, se veía que estaban discutiendo sobre algo que era triste...

Y que sin que los demás lo notaran Yahiko estaba llorando pero con la lluvia lo disimulaba bastante bien... la voz de Megumi era melancólica... la expresión de los ojos de Sanosuke era muy triste, y aun así parecía esforzarse para que una persona no notara sus tristezas...

... Bueno, ya cambien la cara, Que en pocas cuadras llegamos y eso no le hace nada bien a ella... ( lo decía Sanosuke.)...

Como piensa que puede cambiar la cara sí él, ya no esta más aquí. ( Megumi le contestaba a Sanosuke)...

Pero tampoco debemos estar malos para que ella se ponga mal o ¿sí?( Contesto Sanosuke a Megumi.)

...Pero no podemos fingir siempre... dejo soltar esas palabras Yahiko al mirar al cielo gris de esa tarde de otoño en Tokio.  
El silencio los envolvió lentamente como antes, sus miradas volvieron a entristecer.  
Ya en pocas calles del Dojo, Sanosuke noto algo raro ya que había una persona enfrente del Dojo, su reacción fue de sorpresa y con un grito lo llamo...

KEEENNNNSSSHHHHHIINNN... ERES TUUU!...

La sombra reaccionó y los miro a Sanosuke, y empezó a caminar para el lado contrario ya que el grito de Sanosuke no lo escucho la Sombra sola, sino Megumi y Yahiko, que miraron para ese lado, a ver la sombra q ellos también lo miraron, y la sombra salió de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Al ver esa reacción Sanosuke y Yahiko salieron a tras de él.

... debe ser Kenshin... (dijo Yahiko mientras corría)... Pero por que no entro al Dojo? (Le contesto Sanosuke)... y por que salió corriendo de nosotros?..

Será que no es Kenshin y sea otra persona?...(le dio esa duda Yahiko a Sanosuke)...

la verdad y si fuera alguien quien estaba en contra de Kenshin? (Dijeron los dos a l mismo tiempo...

En el Dojo, Megumi entro corriendo para ver si Kaoru esta bien, a puro gritos Megumi buscaba a Kaoru... KAOURRRRRRRRRRRR! ESTAS BIEN, DIME DONDE ESTAS?...(grito desde la entrada mientras se sacaba las zapatillas)

La vos de Tae se escucha desde el pasillo. Megumi estamos en la habitación de Kaoru, Le paso algo Al Akabeko,Tsubame esta bien? ...(dijo Tae)...

si ella esta bien en una hora trae lo que nos mandaste a pedir... (dijo Megumi dirigiéndose a donde esta la habitación de Kaoru.)

El pasillo era cada vez más largo de lo normal Megumi no podría llegar a la habitación de Kaoru...

A tomar un poco de aire para seguir, ella apoya su mano la puerta, al girar su cabeza y ver que era el cuarto que usaba Kenshin no-tubo mas equilibró en sus piernas y cayo al suelo del pasillo, el sonido del golpe, hizo salir rápidamente a Tae de la habitación de Kaoru.

Megumi que paso? Estas bien? No te lastimaste?...(pregunto rápidamente Tae a ver a Megumi que estaba pálida)... su habitación esta Abierta. (fue lo único que dijo Megumi ).

Tae mira hacia la puerta de esa habitación y vio que la puerta estaba abierta la reacción de Tae fue un suspiro de sorpresa así si misma, dirigiendo las manos hacia su boca.

(Las palabras de Tae era solo murmuro de lo que podía llegar a decir)  
Una sobra de una silueta a pareció en el pasillo solo dejo ver una larga trenza de color negro...

la mira de Tae fue así ella y solo murmuro de nuevo... Kaoru... (dijo Tae en eso murmuro).. dando de a conocer que ella estaba despierta...en ese ínstate las voces de Yahiko y de Sanosuke se escucharon... sacando a Tae de ese estado ...  
los paso de ellos se acercaban cada ve mas Megumi se acercaba a la habitación de Kenshin ...

los ojos de Yahiko se le clavaron en Megumi y los de Sanosuke en Tae ...  
que pasa aquí? (pregunto Sanosuke a Tae)... pues no sé Megumi llego gritando y yo salí y después esto (dijo Tae y señalo la habitación de Kenshin dando a entender que algo raro paso por hay)

Las caras de ellos se miraron fijo , al punto de que podrían decirse todo con solo mirar esa habitación tanto Yahiko y Sanosuke no-tenia mas dudas esa persona era él y vino a ver a Kaoru ...

Megumi llego a la habitación del y fue cuando la voz de Yahiko la saco de ese trauma ...

Megumi estas bien? (Le pregunto Yahiko a ella).. Ella voltio a verlo y con una cara muy triste respondió a la pregunta de Yahiko... estoy bien, gracias por preguntar (dijo Megumi)

la voz de Megumi dio a entender a ella que algo malo paso y salió de su habitación... que pasa? ( dijo ella )

pasa algo en la habitación de Kenshin? ...por favor Megumi no-estrés deja como él la dijo!...

las caras de los cuatros se dieron vuelta hacia la dirección de la voz de ella... y respondieron. no pasa nada! (Dijeron los cuatros)

no solo que la habitación de Kenshin esta abierta y me asute mucho ( le dijo Megumi a ella para ver sí ella se clamaba).. Si yo le pedí a Tae que la abriera para que la humedad no la invadiera...

(dijo sin mas sentido de lo común que podía llegar a responder ella)  
Los cuatros se quedaron viéndola a ella sin decir nada...

ya que ella no era la misma de hace unos meses atrás, ya que esa noticia la cambio a una estado de tristeza terrible...

el ambienté se cubrió de una tristeza muy fuerte ya que era lo único que se podía sentir en ese Dojo desde esa noticia llego hay...

Tae intentado rompes ese ambienté... por que no vamos al la sala que traje unas ricas croquetas de arroz que traje de Akabeko(dijo Tae)  
mmm comida del Akabeko que bien,por fin dejare de comeré las croquetas de esta ZO-RR-A...

(dijo Sanosuke sin Pesar en lo que podía pasar en ese mismo instante)...

A quien es la ZO-RR-A! ( dijo Megumi con los ojos echando fuego en ellos) al instante la mano de Megumi le pego a Sanosuke dejándolo inconsciente en los pasillos, las risas de Yahiko y de Tae sonaron por todo el Dojo...

y una leve sonrisa en el rostro de ella broto ... Megumi arrastra a Sanosuke hacia el salón y atrás de ellos riéndose vienen Yahiko , Tae ...

dejándola sola en la entrada de la habitación de él a Kaoru ...

mientras ellos se alegaba de allí ,ella entro en la habitación de el y dirigiéndose hacia el ropero y llegando hacia el...

Abre y saca una de las prendas de Kenshin...una de las pocas Yutanas que el había dejado ...

sus aroma sigue en esta yutana como si el nunca se había ido de esta casa , esta habitación sigue igual Con su aroma y el orden que dejo...

(pensó Kaoru al agarra la yutana que dejo Kenshin en esa habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del patio con la yutana en los brazos...

habiéndola y dejando ver el cielo gris y lluvioso que daba ese día de otoño en la ciudad de Tokyo...

Fin de capitulo1 "sin ti"...


	2. La noche sin ti yuna fiesta por las call

**los presonajes de Rurouni kenshin no me pretenecen

* * *

**

Una historia de amor para ti  
Capitulo dos...  
(La noche sin ti y una fiesta por las calles de Tokyo)  


Viendo la vista de ese cielo gris los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, a ver la luna en ese cielo gris de noche, que se despegaba aun con la lluvia...  
Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin control... de su boca sola salían palabras melancólicas.  
¿Por que?...no es justo, mi amor por que te fuiste, porque tuviste que ir, te arrancaron de mis brazos... porque? (Decía Kaoru mientas no podía quedarse mas de pie y cayendo al suelo de la habitación con la yutana de Kenshin entres sus brazos); En la copa del árbol que daba al dojo Kamiya la sombra de esa tarde, estaba mirando hacia la habitación de Kenshin.  
No aguanto verte así... no deberías soltar esas lagrimas... tengo la necesidad de abrazarte muy fuerte en mis brazos... Y secar esas lágrimas con mis manos... (Lo decía la sombra mientras miraba como la pobre Kaoru lloraba a mares de tristeza.)  
Los paso de una persona tomo la afección tanto de la sombra como de Kaoru.  
La sombra se escondió dentro de la copa del árbol para que esa persona no lo viera, los paso de ella se aumentaba cada ves mas, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, los ojos de Kaoru estaban rojos de tanto llanto a ver que era él, ella no pudo contener las lagrimas mas... Sano disculpa te prometí que no lloraría por el pero no puedo me siento tan mal (Kaoru lo dijo mientras Sanosuke se acercaba a ella).  
Sanosuke se acerca hacia ella viendo con cara de tristeza, los paso son cada ves mas lento y se agacha para abrázala, al llegar a donde estaban los ojos de Sanosuke empieza a dejar ver la tristeza que jamás mostraría para él, se había ido su amigo, compadré de pelea y una persona que no-tenia comparación... Él sabia que ese dolor que sentía era casi el mismo que podía sentir tanto Megumi como Kaoru. Pero lo que más le importaba era calmar a Kaoru, ya que no dejaría que otra persona sufriera como él sufrió, con la muerte de su querido Capitán Sagara.  
Esa bien Kaoru por lo menos estas aquí no afuera, ya estaba preocupada, pese que te habías ido para la calle pero la luz de su habitación me guió hacia ti, aun donde este él siempre guarda por tu bien estar. (Se lo decía Sanosuke mientras la abrazaba y le secaba las lágrimas a Kaoru)  
Los llantos de Kaoru empezaron a calmarse y Sanosuke la ayudo a levantares , Kaoru llevo la yutana de Kenshin al armario y Sanosuke cerro la puerta que daba al patio, Kaoru se dirigía a la sala y Sanosuke cerro la habitación dando le la ultima mira habitación ...Hay Kenshin espero que donde estas; este lo mejor posible y que siempre tengas esa paz que deséate tener en tu interior.(Sanosuke lo decía mientras cerraba la puerta al dar un reojo para ver que todo bien.  
La silueta de Kenshin apareció en la puerta del patio, con un grito fuerte la vos de Sanosuke dio a entender a los demás de lo que vio.)

NO PUEDO CREER Kenshin ESTAS VIDO!  
Sin pensar Yahiko y Megumi salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Kenshin.

Al llegar y ver que solo era la sombra de una de las tantas ramas que tenia ese árbol que daba en el jardín del dojo Kamiya, las caras de los 3 cambiaron para empeorar.

Una vos suave se escuchas en la entrada del dojo, era la dulce Tsubame que venia después de trabajar en el Akabeko... la cara de Yahiko racionas a la vos de Tsubame a lo cual fue a donde salías esa dulce vos...  
Hola Tsubame pasa por favor.. No te quedes a fuera. (Dijo Yahiko con el tono de vos ansioso).. Gracias por la invitación es que pase... (La vos de Tsubame contestaba a Yahiko)... esta Tae? (Pregunto Tsubame a Yahiko)... Se entra esta en la sala... (Dijo Yahiko) ah bueno para allá voy... (lo dijo media temblorosa en su todo de vos)  
al llegar a la puerta que daba el pasillo Tsubame vio como Yahiko iba para la cocina con la tetera para calentar.pasando por las habitaciones se llego a la sala principal del dojo Kamiya , Tsubame saco de su kimono una carta para Tae! Y se dirijo a dársela, Tae viendo que Tsubame traía algo en sus manos se levanto para saber que era, dejando a Kaoru y a Megumi colgada en su conversación...  
Tsubame que es eso? (Pregunto Tae a Tsubame)... es una carta que te llego en el Akabeko (respondió Tsubame a la pregunta de Tae)... Ah ver que es esto? (Dijo Tae)... y abriendo esa carta, saco una invitación a un restaurante y abriendo la tarjeta de invitación dejo caer una carta al suelo, Kaoru lo vio y lo toma al intentó que esta carta llego al suelo.  
Tae se te callo esto, creo que esto te explicara mas la invitación al restaurante (dijo Kaoru mientras le daba la carta a Tae)... si eso creo yo (Tae agarro la carta y se lo puso a leer en voz alta)  
_  
Mi quería y adorable Tae:  
Tanto tiempo sin escribiré una Lina, a este pobre joven que quedo emocionado con tus manjares del Akabeko, te quiero invitar a mi inauguración de mi local de comida él " Restáurate de los sueños".  
Para eso es la invitación, que esta junto a esta carta, puedes llevar al que tu quieres y cuanto quieras, estas ves la casa invita así y podemos hablar, de lo que la vida nos a tratado en estos últimos 6 meses! Y te contare de mis hermanitas menores. Pero como sabes no tengo, así es como si fuera, las que jamás tuve! Te espero en la calle principal al 500.. Lo veras, el único, restáurate con letras occidentales! _

_Te espero con hacías tu visita, besos y cariños tu amigo... _

Damián...

las caras de los 5 quedaron a tónicos por la carta, desde cuando Tae era amigo de una persona desconocida para ellos... se preguntaban todos, mas por la reacción que tubo Tsubame, se notaba que ni a ella le dijo quien era...  
La vista de Tae los vio y con una gran sonrisa les preguntó... vamos? (Tae)  
La cara de Sanosuke y Yahiko brillaban con una resplandor absoluto... ministras la cara de Megumi parecía lo contrario a la reacción de los otros dos ... Tsubame era más normal saber que ira a un restaurante el temor de ella , también era normal eso en ella , en si era una lugar que no conocía , todo lo contrario a los cuatro era la cara de Kaoru, no-de mostraba nada paresia que ir y no ir era lo mimo para ella , su felicidad se fue de aquel día con la noticia de Kenshin ... Tae dijo que hiriera igual y se fueron para el restaurante ya que la única que se oponía a ir era Megumi... los preparativos para irse era muy típico sacando a Tae, Megumi Y Tsubame , la única que faltaba era Kaoru así que los demás la esperaron ...ella se dirigió a su habitación y al elegir una kimono ella vio el kimono que le gustaba llevar cuando Kenshin estaba vivo ... sin pesar en lo que pudría ocurrir ese día ella se puso su kimono violota y el moño de color Azul Índigo , que hacia juego con el kimono ...  
al vos de Sanosuke sonó ...Kaoru, estamos en la puerta ... te esperamos ahí ...(dijo Sanosuke )... bueno ya salgo ... (respondió Kaoru a Sanosuke )  
Saliendo de su habitación ella paso por la de Kenshin y con la vos suave y dulce dejo escapar una palabras...  
Ya volveremos Kenshin ... (dijo Kaoru)  
llego a la puerta y allí estaban todos esperando a que ella saliera... cual ella se unió al grupo para ir al famoso restaurante que era amigo de Tae...  
La calles de Tokyo estaban muy festivamente agregadas ya que era fecha de fiesta en esa  
ciudad... ellos parecía que se divertía a media ya que no estaban muy bien que

dejamos por lo sucedido con él... empezaron a caminar y se separaron por dos Tae y Megumi ,Sanosuke y Kaoru y Tsubame y Yahiko ... las 10 cuadras hasta la calle principal pasaron dejando solo 6 para llegar a su destino ...  
Los ojos de Sanosuke notaron que una persona los seguía a lo cual dijo que empezaran a moverse más rápido para llegar ya que era mas en cantidad para una pelea... pero le sonaba cada tantos las únicas palabras que Megumi le dijo antes de salir ( si ves algo raro no lo dejas , intentaremos que Kaoru no sé de cuanta y lo pase lo mejor posible)...  
a la 3ª cuadra de camino la persona los dejo de seguir... a lo cual Sanosuke se calmo un poca mas. a eso habían llegado al Restaurante y como dijo El amigo de Tae .. Era el único con letras occidentales al intentar entra los festejos de la ciudad llamo la atención de Megumi y de Tae para ver una puesto que tenia joyas occidentales...  
AHH! QUE LINDAS NO Megumi ! (Dijo Tae a los grito para que Megumi y tanto Kaoru y Tsubame se dieron vuelta...  
si es muy lindo ( la vos sin ganas de verlo esa joyas de Kaoru sonó)... la mirada de Tae hacia ella fue de enojo por no la forma que desperdició la lindas joyas del mostrador, la vos de Tsubame retomo.. vamos Tae es mejor que entremos por que hay mucha gente... Si Tsubame tiene razón (dijo Megumi) al ver que todo querría ir Tae no-tubo otra opción de ir con el grupo... ya que lo mismo paro en la casa de Kaoru con Megumi...  
Al llegar a la entrada una chica se dirigió hacia ellos ...Bonjur, bienvenidos la Restaurante de los sueños, en que lo puedo servir?...(pregunto y les dijo a joven grupo)... así buscamos a Damián, soy una amiga (dijo Tae sin terminar la frase que la vos de un Joven la interrumpió) Tae! Cómo estas tanto tiempo sin vernos!...

Los ojos de Tae se abrieron en par de par y con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja en su cara lo fue abrazar... Oh! Por buda hace mucho que no-te veía, estas más apuesto que la ultima vez, té cortaste el pelo?(dijo Tae) ... pues si la verdad que si una de mis hermanitas me dijo que el pelo como lo tenia quedaba feo ... (le respondió Damián a Tae con una sonrisa en su cara ) Tae se le quedo mirándolo fijamente a Damián jamás en esta corta relación que tenia ellos dos el respondió con esa sonrisa los ojos de Tae le mostraba al anterior Damián...El tenia el pelo castaño claro largo hasta la cintura sus ojos era marrones y su ropa era mas típica al lugar que la que tenia puesta ahora ...Pasa algo Tae? (Pregunto Kaoru a Tae, viendo como estaba su cara)... no... Kaoru estoy bien... se los presenta él es Damián Ingaes...  
Mucho gusto en conocerlo (digiero los 5 al ver que Tae lo presentó y hicieron una reverencia) Damián quedo medio raro ya que él estira la mano para saludar, a lo cual él contesta con mucho gusto, como se llama! ...ah soy Kaoru Kamiya, él es Yahiko...

(Dijo Kaoru)... Yo soy Sanosuke Sagara... (Contesto Sanosuke mirando muy fijo a los ojos a Damián. AH mucho gusto y las bellas damas a tu lado Tae ? Quien son?(Dijo Damián mirando a Tsubame y Megumi)  
ellas son... (la decir eso Megumi interrumpió a Tae)... Soy Megumi Takani. (Al decir eso la cara de Megumi dejo, una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual llamo la atención de Damián)  
OH. , Mucho gusto (respondió Damián)... ella es Tsubame ...(dijo Tae a Damián antes que alguien la interrumpiera )...con una sonrisa en su cara Damián hace una reverencia a los amigos de Tae y le dije a Tae ...bueno le mostrare su mesa ...gracias Damián...(dijo Tae siguiendo a Damián ) la vos de Sanosuke se escucho ...ahora nos llevara al lugar más feo de todo el restaurante ...podías callarte (dijeron Kaoru ,Megumi y Tsubame)... por que si solo venimos de arriba ...(la vos de Yahiko sonó ) la cara de Damián se puso toda blanca al ver la contestación de este pequeño chico...Tae se dio vuelta y con furia los miro a los 5...la vos del joven sonó mas suave que lo común...¿Por qué piensa que los llevo Al ese lugar? ...Las caras del 6 quedado ron sorprendidos a la contestación de Damián... la vos de la Dulce Tsubame se escuchas... por que no somos invitados... una carajada se escucho que provenía de Damián... por dios... los amigos de Tae siempre son bienvenidos, quédese tranquilos y pase lo mejor posible... al terminar eso mostró una gran mesa separada por canteros con flores a dentro de ella las más lindas flores que se podía ver visto en ese lugar, estaba luminado por unos candelabros de oro puro, la mesa no era como la de Akabeko, era altas y con unas cosas que parecía para sentar eran de madera con un respaldó una base y con cuatro maderistas que estaba en la base inferior de la base que sostenía todo la estructura del complejo que allí estaba...  
Puede sentarse enseguida le traer le menú. (Dijo Damián mientras se iba para buscar el menú)... esto es para sentarnos? (Preguntaron tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke)... sé, se llaman sillas... (dijo Damián al arregazar con el menú).. Veo que tu restáurate es más diferente que el Akabeko. (Dijo Tae mientras reía. Y si eso es la influencia de ellas... (una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Damián) Bueno aquí tiene los Menús. (Dijo Damián.  
Y de su bolsillo saco una andador para escribiré sus pedidos.los 6 se sentaron y agarraron los menús... Megumi pido unos ricos pasta con salsa de Filetto... Tsubame pidió Lenguado al Roquefort... Tae pidió la Carre a la Miel (es una carné de cerdo con salsa al miel pura con vino blanco y batatas españolas)...Sanosuke pidió un churrasco a la plancha, Kaoru pidió Canelones de pollo a la crema y Yahiko pidió milanesa de ternera.

Al saber el pedido de los 6, Damián se fue.  
Los ojos de Sanosuke vieron a una de las chicas de la entrada guiando a hacia una de las mesas a la misma persona que cuando venia los seguía... Él no sacaba sus ojos de esa mesa y sin ver bien le tomo el pan que Yahiko quería y provocando una pelea en la mesa pierde el equilibró y cae al suelo con mesa y todo haciendo una desastre tanto a la mesa de ellos como la mesa de lado... eso llamo la atención de la persona del lado como la de Damián.  
Esta bien? (Pregunto Damián)... por dios ( se escucho del otro lado) espero que no se halla lastimado (la misma vos pregunto de nuevo) Damián sé voltio hacia la vos y sonrió... creo que a ti no te fue tan mal... (Dijo Damián) Sanosuke noto el gesto de Damián hacia la persona del otro lado era más de confianza que de un desconocido.  
las voces de Megumi, Tae y Kaoru se escucharon...Sano mira lo que hiciste...  
Disculpa Damián este es un bruto cuando se trata de comida (dijo Tae con el tono de vos enfadado ) la risa de Damián sonó y llamo a sus empleadas... chicas podrían venir ayudar...al instante Kaoru se levanto y se dirigió a hacia la mesa de a lado... Disculpe por el problema que mi amigo hizo ( con una reverencia hacia esa persona terminó la frase)  
esta bien no hay problema...(la vos dijo ) al levantar la vista Kaoru vio a un joven muy apuesto ,fuera de lo común en si ,el pelo de él era verde ,su tez era un tono pálido y su ojo el color era igual a su pelo.  
Los ojos de Kaoru no podían salí de ese joven a puesto.  
Mientras en la mesa de ellos se había terminado el desorden y vuelto la clama hay. Megumi discutía con Sanosuke a lo cual para el resto del grupo era muy común eso... Tae fue a buscar a Kaoru. Kaoru! (Sonó la vos de Tae mientras se dirigía hacías donde estaba ese joven y Kaoru)

Los ojos de Tae quedadorn igual a los de Kaoru impresionada por la belleza de él... mientras en el lado de su mesa la vos de Sanosuke sonó de una forma al cual el ruido de una cachetada sonó y ese sonido saco de trance a las dos y la miraron muy fijamente, la silueta de Sanosuke se caía hacia el piso de la fuerza que tenia la cachetada de Megumi... y que espera(dijo Megumi enojada y la llevar su mirada a donde estaban ella quedo igual que ella...) dios nene deja de enamora a las chicas de mi restaurante ...una sonría se le dibujo al joven por lo que dijo Damián... la vos del joven dijo :no se porcupé señorita está bien puede seguir con su velada la vos de el joven las saco del trance en fin los pensamientos de Tae y Megumi era casi igual, como una belleza de esta podía estar solo en un restaurante y esa vos era hermosa.  
la vos de Tae sonó... disculpe me podría decir su nombre... las cara de los demás y la Damián fueron de sorpresa... la cara de él no y con una sonoriza le contesto... claro mi nombre es Jhon y el de usted señorita... (Dijo Jhon) la cara de Tae a la forma que la llamo Jhon, la hizo enrojecer ... soy Tae y ella son Kaoru y Megumi (dijo Tae) la cara de Kaoru y Megumi fuero fijamente a la de Tae por decir sus nombres sin preguntar ... Jhon se acerco hacia ellas tres y agarró la mano de Tae y la beso delicadamente ... un placer conocerla... al terminar de decir eso Megumi como Kaoru extendieron sus manos ...Jhon solo sonrió y las besos igual que a Tae y repitió lo mismo Que le dijo a ella...  
La vos de Damián rompió el ambiente que había en ellos 4... Ojo Jhon.. Las señoritas viene con este caballero... señalando a Sanosuke, los ojos de Jhon se quedaron viéndolo a Sanosuke cuando los ojos de Sanosuke se perdieron en los de Jhon.  
la sonrisa tirrena de Jhon apareció sin saber que podía hacer con esa sonrisa, Megumi, Kaoru, Tae, Tsubame y Sanosuke...

Los ojos de Yahiko se abrieron en par en par, los ojos de Jhon daban una ternura tan Linda que no-tenia explicación, el sonido de una zumbido llamo la atención de Jhon, al cual vio enseguida su muñeca izquierda, una pulsera de metal colgaba en su muñeca, la miro y los vio a los 7... de su boca salió la dulce y educada vos de él... Disculpen me debo retirar me surgió un problema... hacinado una reverencia a los 7 se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante.  
los ojos de Sanosuke lo siguieron hasta que Jhon se dio vuelta y los ojos de los dos se encontraron , una sonrisa se dibujo a devolver la mirada de Sanosuke... la cara de Sanosuke fue de impresión como si esa forma de sonreír fuera de alguien conocido.  
El ruido de la puerta lo saco de ese trance... él, ya no esta mas... (dijo Sanosuke, mientras veía que la silueta de las gentes en las calles de Tokyo pasaban a través de las ventanas de la puerta sin saber donde estaba él)  
Sano que esperas ven a comer... (La vos de Megumi lo llamaba)

Ah, si ahora iré... (Sanosuke le contestaba como sino fuera él, el que tuviera en ese lugar... volviendo despacio hacia el lugar donde estaba ellos sin reaccionar)  
Las horas pasaron y la noche se termina cada ves mas rápido, el reloj que estaba en la parte de arriba de la puerta principal del restaurante , sonó las 23:00 , eso dio la orden de que era hora de cera el restaurante ; Las caras de Yahiko y Tsubame eran de cansancio.  
Me parece que es hora de que ellos dos se vallan a dormir no crees Tae?...(Dijo Damián) Si es mejor irnos, gracias por la rica cena que nos diste. (Contesto Tae.) De nada Tae fue un places verte y conocer a ellos... (Completo las frases con una reverencia.)  
Tanto Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, Y Tae le contestaron cuan una reverencia ...  
dirigiendo se hacia la puerta la vos de Megumi , le pregunto algo a Damián sin que los demás sepan...Megumi , tuvo un buen rato hablando con Damián mientras Sanosuke llevaba Yahiko , que ya no daba mas del cansancio...  
Megumi se despidió de Damián y se dirigió hacia el grupo y empezaron a caminar , el festejó se estaba terminado y las calles casi bacías ...  
Las sombras de la noche cubrías un feroz y cruel mente asesinato... la sangre curia del filo de una Katana un encapuchado , con toda su túnica machada de sangre miraba como la sangre salía del cadáver , que hacia en sus pies ...  
la vos de Kaoru sonó en la esquina que daba a las 10 cuadra para el dojo y para la clínica de Dr. gensai donde Megumi vivía y del Akabeko y de las posadas que Sanosuke viva.  
Bueno aquí nos separamos. (Dijo Kaoru)... Si, aquí cada uno por su camino... (Tae respondió) bueno nos vemos... el sueño ya me domino (dijo Megumi con una bostezo en su vos)... mhhhh... no se si me quiero dormir ...(contesto Sanosuke al bostezo de Megumi)...tu lo único que quieres es seguir tomando ...(dijo con furia Yahiko )  
Bueno ya Yahiko es hora de irnos a dormir los dos, vamos (contesto Kaoru hacinado una reverencia a sus amigos y llevándoselo a Yahiko medio a tirones ) Las cara de los 4 quedaron atónicas al ver la reacción de Kaoru en ese momento .  
Bueno es hora de irme (Dijo Megumi y los saludo y se fue por una diagonal que sé hacia en esa misma esquina ara la derecha...)  
Espera no quieres que te acompañe? (Pregunto Sanosuke)... vamos los 4 juntos... (Antes de que eso pase la vos de Megumi dijo) no, gracias quiero caminar sola no hay ningún problema... Bueno como quieras, nos vemos mañana en el dojo de Kaoru, se? (le dijo y le respondió Sanosuke a lo que Megumi les dijo a ellos tres)  
Bueno sano vamos... (Dijo Tae mientras saludaba a Megumi que se iba)  
Mientras , Megumi caminaba sola por las calles de Tokyo ,en uno de los fríos y oscuros callejones de esa ciudad el encapuchado, miraba sus grandiosa obra , escucho los paso de una sandalias y dirigió su mirada a donde hallaba ese ruido.

La silueta de una joven mujer de unos 20 años, delgada, con el pelo negro y ojos negros y tez blanca caminaba por esa calle; el aliento del encapuchado se emocionaba cada ves mas al escuchar el ruido mas cerca y limpiando su Katana con sus vestiduras para prepararse para su próxima victima.  
Continuara….  
Fin del capitulo 2 La noche sin ti y una fiesta por las calles de Tokyo  


* * *

**gabyhyatt :** gracias por firma y leer la historia me gustaria saber lo que no entedes para ver como te lo explico !  
**minako :** gracias por frimar yleer la historia me gustaria saber lo que no entedes para ver como te lo explico  
**yumiki-sama**: gracias por escribirme ! espero que te guste este capitulo !  
**lorena:** gracias por firma y leer... y la verdad me gustria decierte mas pero por ahora lo unico que te puede decier es que si... va a mejora pero en estos capitulos tadabia no !  
**wicked-and-twisted :** gracias !  
-bueno para el trecero debe espra recien llevo una hoja de ella asi que me tradare vastante !  
chau 


	3. La visita de un viajero de Kyoto

**Capitulo Tres  
**La visita de un viajero de Kyoto  
La emoción del encapuchado llegaba a su limites, ya que su olfato olía él perfumé de su joven victima; Lamiendo su Katana y acariciando la manga de ella al mismo compás del caminar de ella.  
Ya que faltaba tan poco para que ella estuviera en su alcance, él ya sentía el rico sabor de la hermosa sangre de la joven, que caminaba a su muerte.  
Los pasos se sentía más cerca cada vez más, él se preparaba para esa linda y hermosa escena, ella ya estaba pasando por los callejones donde la esperaba el emocionado **Hitokiri.**   
Ella no sabía lo que la esperaba más allá, y su pensamiento estaba en otra parte, con otra persona.  
Su caminar llega al lugar adecuado, una sombra callo a delante de ella una filo de una espada se vio y el ruido que contaba el aire, la roja sangre de la pequeña herida empezó a fluir; El cuerpo de ella calla para atras.  
Los ojos de ella miraban con miedo a su atacante, a lo que su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil al verlo.  
El **Hitokiri **lamió la hoja de su Katana y soltó una carcajada de placer... es lo mejor la esta vida probar sangre de una joven tan viva. (Lo dijo después de haber probado la sangre)  
ella ya no podría hacer nada... su pensamiento llamaba a alguien pero ese alguien no respondía...   
Kenshin, por favor Kenshin, ven a salvarme... ( lo pensó Megumi al ver la reacción de su atacante)... bueno lindura prepárate para tu muerte, te la daré sin que sufras mucho... lo haré lo más rápido que pueda... pero no te aseguro nada (una sonrisa se le marcaba en la oscuridad de la capucha para saber su emoción.)  
Mientras él decía eso.. Megumi, solo cerro los ojos y grito... !Kenshin!... la espada estaba bajando a una velocidad para dar un gran y profundo corte... cuando una punta de una capa negra apareció y el filo de una Sakabatou ...  
!Megumi¡ ...vete de aquí... !AHORA¡  
Los ojos de Megumi se abrieron y se quedaron fijos a la Sakabatou ...¿!Ken..shin..?¡(dijo con voz temblorosa )...Dije que te fueras !ya¡...(la misma voz volvió a sonar para que Megumi lo ollera ,al darse vuelta para los ojos de ella y de el se encontraba...los ojos negros de ella y los ojos verde azulado , con un toque de dorado .)  
!Que te vallas ya¡¡¡¡¡...(dijo el espadachín de la capa negra ...)  
Megumi se fue rápidamente alejándose del lugar...   
Me las vas a pagar maldito entrometido ... me has hecho a perder a la mejor presa que eh tenido en días ...(dijo el ** Hitokiri **,encapuchado ...la sonrisa de su rival lo sacaba mas de sus casillas )  
veo que eras eso que solo hablas y no tienes agallas para pelear con alguno de mi categoría ...(lo dijo con un tono irónico el espadachín con la capa y la capucha negra...)...deja de hablar y pelea de enserio ...  
Los dos dieron una paso atrás y pusieron en sus bainas sus katanas.. los minutos de silencio se armaron de nuevo y solo el viento se escuchaba ...  
El silbato de la policía rompió el ambiente de la lucha ... rápidamente dieron un salto atrás y el encapuchado dijo : nos volveremos a ver espadachín negro ... ( y una risa sádica sonó por todo el lugar )  
La policía llego al lugar de los hechos pero ya era tarde ya los dos se habían ido del lugar, dejando un mar de cadáveres ...  
Mientras tanto Megumi caminaba sin rumbo alguno; ya con el shok de saber que la muerte la tenia tan cerca; que no sabia por donde sé habia metiodo, lo unico que si sabia era que queria salir de ese maldito callejon...unos pasos se escucharon acercandose a ella ,ya estaba muy alterada y no iba a dejar que la ataquen de nuevo , sin antes intantar defenderse; agarro un tubo de metal y sé escondio en una de los huecos que daban las casa de ese lugar.

Los paso se acercaban cada vez mas y al llegar a ver ella una silueta se dispuso de golpear con ese tubo a la silueta .  
AHHHHH¡, toma esto maldito.(dijo ella al salir de sorpresa y a tacar a esa persona )  
el grito de dolor Por el golpe con el tubo se escucho ... para ella la voz le sonó conocida , rápidamente sintió un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago , dejando caer el tubo de metal y perdiendo el conocimiento con el retumbar del ruido, callo al suelo..  
La mañana llego con todo el cálido color del sol , en el dojo Kamiya se alumbraba lentamente todo el dojo , la silueta de Yahiko se veía, ese día era una día muy raro ya que el se había levantado témpano, como era costumbre fue a la cocina , pero antes paso por las habitaciones para ver si aun Kaoru estaba dormida.  
Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de ella y la vio aun en su cama y abrazando algo , Yahiko se fue dejándola dormina , cerrando a su paso la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru; llegando a la cocina se propuso hacer el desayuno...Puso el agua para el arroz y cuando fue a buscar el arroz recordo lo de anoche el joven de cabellos verdes que le llamo mucha la atencion.  
dejando que el arroz se cocinara fue a limpiar el comedor y al ver una de las fotos que se había tomando con Kenshin ,Sanosuke y Kaoru ,nuevamente la imagen de ese joven se le apareció , pero ahora en la foto donde estaba Kenshin...  
Apareció el Joven de cabello Verde, tes. blanca , ojos verdosos...los ojos de Yahiko se abrieron de par en par al ver a ese joven con las ropas de Kenshin.   
volvió a ver la foto nuevamente y vio a Kenshin entre ellos ... pesando para sí mismo ...uh creo que fue mi ilusión...  
Los rayos de sol molestaron a Megumi, haciéndola abrir los ojos ...para encontrarse en una de las más raras habitaciones que halla visto ,el cuerpo le dolía mucho no recordaba nada de que podía pasar esa noche ;vio a su arededor y un estilo muy particular ,el cuerpo de ella empezo a temblar ... habia reconocido el estilo , era un estilo... indentico al estilo de Kanryu.  
Paso por su cabeza ...Pro dios Kanryu ... ¿!salió de la prisión, ¿Pudo librases de la Pena de muerte?...ahora vino a terminar lo que empezó quiere la tela de araña...  
La puesta se abrió lentamente , Megumi se puso blanca como la leche y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar...al final un mechón de cabello verde apareció ...los ojos de ella se abrieron haber el rostro familiar ...  
Hola Señorita Takani despertó que alivio pensé que la había golpeado muy fuert---(Respondió y se callo al un intenté más rápido que otro)..Joven Jhon!... que hace aquí! (dijo Megumi)... bueno anoche me caminaba por las calles de Tokyo cuando, usted salió de la nada con una tubo de metal ! y me golpeó el brazo izquierdo ...(le respondió Jhon a Megumi mientras le mostraba el brazo Izquierdo ... ) pero me duele el cuerpo , que paso ?(le pregunto Megumi a Jhon)..bueno como no sabia que era usted le golpeé en la boca del estomago para dejar inconsciente a mí a atacante ...(dijo Jhon con una cara de vergüenza por lo que había hecho)... y cuando supe que fue usted , bueno ... la única forma de compasar lo terrible que hice fue traerla a mí habitación ...(Mostrando toda la hermosa habitación del estilo europeo)  
la cara de ella se empezaba a tranquilizarse ...bajando la mirada Megumi vio el brazo izquierdo con mas atención...¡Oh, eso hice yo ? (Dijo Megumi)... ah... si pero ya esta bien (le contesto Jhon)   
Bueno me voy así se puede cambiar... para ir a tomar el desayuno ( Jhon se lo dijo mientras salía de la habitación )  
Megumi se cambio el kimono por uno que había en ese lugar y a ver una banda en la pierna se sorprendió ...abrió la puerta y se dirigió a bajar las escaleras ...

Mientras eso sucedía en con Megumi ,el dojo Kamiya los golpes del portón despertaron a Kaoru, yendo lo más rápido al lugar Yahiko a tiente del portal ,al abrió el portón y al ver la cara de agitada de Tsubame ...¿¡Tsubame!que pasa ?(pregunto Yahiko con cara de sorprendido)  
vengo de la clínica Oguni y el Dr. Genshai dice que no volvió anoche Megumi y esta preocupado ,Sanosuke la esta buscando por toda la ciudad , Tae fue la cuartel de policías y el Dr. se quedo haciendo defunciones por los asesinatos que hubo anoche ...pien--(la voz de Tsubame se callo y su rostro fue de espanto)  
¿Que paso,Dónde esta Megumi?(la vos de Kaoru sonó, y Yahiko se dio vuelta a ver la cara de Kaoru racionó )...Tsubame quédate y entra con Kaoru al dojo y no le hablan a nadie hasta que yo vuelva ...(dijo eso y salió del dojo cogiendo para la izquierda ...del lado contraria al una siluetas de dos jóvenes se daba haber ...)  
oye crees que nos reciban ?(dijo uno de los dos )...claro, ellos son amigos mío ...  
En el dojo Tsubame y Kaoru cerraron el portón del dojo ...al llegar eso dos vieron el portón cerrado ...  
Creo que no hay nadie?(le dijo uno al otro) ... se es verdad ...(se quedo pesantito y respondió) vamos a comer ... dale me gusta esa idea (le contesto el otro) ...donde esta la calle principal ?

Sanosuke corría con cara de separación gritando ...Megumiiiii! contesta ! Dónde estas, por favor dimos donde estas? ... por lo que más quieras ZORRA no me digas que sos uno de eso cadáveres que el Dr. Genshasi esta las autopsias...Mientras tanto Yahiko estaba becando por su lado al llegar al callejón del crimen , vio que había muchos policías y recoció a un policía conocido para él , era el jefe de policías que tanto conocía ellos.  
Usted no es el alumno del dojo Kamiya ?..(respondió el jefe del la policía)... s-i...si(dijo Yahiko)  
No debiera estas afuera hay muchos peligros ... por favor valla al dojo Kamiya ...(le dijo el jefe de policía a Yahiko y como bien sabia que al no le dirían nada se fue ...caminado por las calle pensando donde estaría Megumi , se choco a una joven con largos cabellos atado a una trenza de color negro y sus ojos es de color verdes... los dos se quedaron mirando con un gran asombro ...)  
Ya-hi-ko, mira te dije que podíamos enconara a alguien del dojo Kamiya si caminábamos por a ciudad ( dijo esta joven se choco con Yahiko a su a acompañante)  
MI-SA-O? ..eras tu ? que haces en Tokyo?( respondió Yahiko con cara de asombro)  
Mientras tanto en el hotel De la plaza ,Jhon estaba sentado leyendo el diario La Nación; mentras esperaba la llegada de su joven a compañante Megumi.  
Unos pasos se escucharon , mientras que Jhon dejaba el diario para ver quien era, la ver una suabe y delgada silueta, los ojos de Jhon se abrieron de par en par; Megumi lusia un Kimono de coloar labanda y con flores de sakura en un color Turqueza claro que daba un contraste en sí al kimono.  
Esta preciosa señorita Takani, ese color le queda muy bien ...(dijo Jhon mientras sé acercada a dar su brazo derecho como cortesía) en el país de origen de mis padres un caballero lleva a una dama a su asnito dando su brazo para que ella lo agarre y lo siga... espero que esto no será molestia... o un insulto para usted .(dijo Jhon dando referencia a su brazo derecho )... Oh! Gracias no es ninguna molesta o insulto. (diciendo eso Megumi agarró el brazo del)  
¿Pero Misao por que no nos avisaste? (lo dijo Yahiko mientras apoyaba violentamente la mano sobre la mesa del Akabeko y mientras Misao daba unos sorbos a su taza de té , su acompañanta solo los veía ...)  
no quise molestar así que por eso no avise, ahora me dirás que hacías corriendo por las calles de Tokyo sin nadie que te acompañe ... (dijo Misao al mismo tiempo un shuuu! se escucho a su lado , los ojos de Yahiko mío al acompañante dado que el sonido salió de su lado)  
¿Cómo que sin que me acompañe alguien, que sabes ?...( el silencio se escucho cuando Yahiko dijo su ultima pregunta ... los ojos tanto de Misao y de su acompañaste se fueron al suelo...) Misao deberías contarle él por que de nosotros aquí .(dijo el acompañante de Misao a Misao)  
Esta bien pero no quiero que me preguntas mas del Tema después que te cuento el por que entendido?(pregunto ella)...Si , dime que pasa y él por que estas aquí ...(dijo Yahiko con cara de enojado ...por que sabina que si Misao estaba aquí ,esto era algo malo ... )

Fin Del capitulo 3 La visita de un viajero de Kyoto...  
continuara ...


	4. Un día sin nada de que preocuparme

**Capitulo Cuatro  
Un día sin nada de que preocuparme.  
**  
El desayuno sé serbio en el Hotel de la Plaza y el elegante Kimono lavada y con flores de Sakura en un color Turquesa, daba vida al comedor del hotel.  
Espero que le guste este tipo de desayuno... (Cometo a Megumi; Jhon. la verdad esta muy rico...(respondió Megumi a Jhon)  
Unos sorbos de té rojizo y la Mirada de la dulce muchacha se plantaron en él...  
El sabor es muy distinto al té normal(dijo Megumi)...la verdad para mí el te normal es este rojo cono se llama en Europa(le contesto Jhon a Megumi)...Así que le dicen te rojo que novedad...(dijo Megumi y quedo viendo fijamente al te).  
Mientras eso sucedía con Megumi una chica de cabellos rubios cuerpos expanpanate vestida con una ropa de cazador y botas de cueros marrón y la ropa de un bellecita, se le acercaba a Jhon a la mesa...  
Señor el carruaje esta listo cuando quiera salir avíseme... ( Jhon solo tubo que mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación; La joven salió tan rápido como entra del lugar.)... me preguntaba Señorita Takani. (Dijo Jhon cuando según interrumpió...) por favor dime Megumi, jove--... (dijo Megumi y al decir joven Jhon lo interrumpió) sin el joven por por fava... (Megumi se puso toda roja; Nunca se imaginó que de ser él tan lindo podía tratar a ella a una mujer como su igual.  
Tenia el aire de Kenshin cuando la injusticia sé hacia notar.)  
Bueno, Megumi, me gustaría salir ahora sino le molesta dado que hoy hay un día tan lindo y lo quiero disfrutar lo más posible ( el semblante de Jhon lo decía con una alegría hasta le punto donde sabia que tenia poco tiempo para disfrutar estas pequeñas vacaciones)... Se va? (Pregunto Megumi con cara de tristeza, los ojos de Jhon se quedaron mirándola muy figamante y sorprendidos, Megumi noto eso y dijo algo los más rápido posible.)... Preguntaba dado que esta ciudad es muy linda(contesto Megumi)... ha si que es linda, bueno con mas ganas quiero verla, los problemas que tengo que haces unas cosas y hoy es él unció día libre para pasear. ( Le contesto y una gran sonrisa en el rostro del y de ella se dibujo)  
Los se dirigieron al carruaje, Jhon dio su mano para subir mientras Megumi la tomo; en el dojo kamiya Tsubame y Kaoru estaban preocupadas por lo que podia pasado con Megumi.  
Kaoru estas bien? Quieres algo? (Le preguntó Tsubame a Kaoru.)...no quiero saben donde esta (diciendo eso se movió al alumbrar del pasillos Y suspiro ) Ahora ella y antes Kenshin ,poco a poco me dejan sola )  
Mientras Megumi paseaba por todo los lugares se olvidaba de las feas cosas que paso durantes estos Meses , como la desapareció sin lógica de Kenshin ,la en fermedad de Kaoru, el repentino cambio de Humor de Sanosuke ,o como él poca fuerza de vendedora de Tae y por ultimo lo peor de lo peor; La carta del ejercito diciendo que Kenshin estaba muerto. Recordando eso la cara de Megumi paso a una alegría a una tristeza total; Jon por su parte lo estaba pasando lo mas bien, hasta que la viro...  
Pasa algo Megumi? (pregunto Jhon con su mirada de pecupacion hacia ella)

Claro que no solo que recordó cosa muy feas... (dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro)... Sabes Megumi me gustaría que me confiaras muchas de esas cosa feas para que un señoriota tan linda como vos no sufrieras tanto... (Jhon lo dijo lo más rápido y sinceró que podía decir es ese momento Megumi se quedo roja y viendo fijamente hacia él)... eh? yo no se que decir la verdad no se que decir joven...(dijo ella mientras Jhon le constato otra ves sobre el tema y el tema de joven ) ...No Megumi nada de joven lo prometimos los dos y lo de hace rato solo quiero ser su amigo quiero que confíes en mi Profa... si? (dijo el y ella levanto su cabeza y con ella afirmo un si)  
Mientras el carruajes pasaba por la calle principal ,Misao ,Yahiko y su acompañante caminaban para ir al dijo de los Kamiya. dado que debería espera para cruzar la cuadra donde el Carruajes de Jhon pasaba con Megumi y el arriba.  
UH! que carruajes tan elegante (aclamo el acompañante de Misao) parece de Europa (trenimo la frase)...vos sos muy experta en ese tema no? (dijo Misao con una sonrías en su rostro)  
bueno tomando el punto de vista soy parte europea ,así que si conozco ese lindo carruajes (lo dijo mientras lo miraba muy fijamente , la cara de Yahiko tenia un asombro por lo que dijo el acompañante) pero ese carruajes me suena familiar ...(un silencio se hizo al que acompañante de Misao trenimo de decir esa palabras, y a ver que los dos se quedaron sin habla el soltó una carcajada ) jajajaja...No me hagan caso estoy delirando ...paréese que podemos cruzar (dijo Yahiko la su acompañantes ) bueno dale ya tengo ganas de ver a Kaoru (respondió Misao)... Kaoru es la chica que me contaste , es muy buena con la esgrima ?(respondió el acompañante) no esgrima no es, es kendo y cuando la veas entrañar veras la dedicatoria que ella le pone (Misao le corrigió a su acompañante) ... bueno es lo que dije y se Kendo pero estoy mal acostumbrada a llamar esgrima (dijo el acompañante a misao,cuando dijo eso Yahiko los ininterrumpió) igual ella ya no entrana mas es como el alma se le haya ido de su cuerpo.(al decir eso Misao se puso triste y el acompañante se quedo mirando con la mano en su mentón muy seriamente.)  
Pasaron por varios templos de Tokio y los edificios de los ministerios y por muchos edificios importantes del lugar...casi todo la mañana paciendo ...  
Bueno casi vimos todas los templos...(dijo Jhon)...Si es verdad solo nos falta la parte donde esta el puerto y listo...(le contesto Megumi a Jhon, en ese pequeño intente que Megumi dejo de hablar Jhon pregunto)... tiene hambre, quiere ir a comer?...( megumi lo miro y sonrió )... bueno diga donde quiere ir y yo la llevare...(Jhon termino la frase con una sonrisa)...no se una de los restaurante que le guste a Usted ...(dijo con vergüenza megumi)...bueno vamos al Restáurate de los sueños...(Él la miro y ella después de eso Jhon se le dirigió al conductor de carruajes)  
Michael al Restáurate de los sueños por favor ...  
Si, señor ahora mismo  
( Y el grito del conductor dando la orden los caballos ) ¡Hai ,arre,arre!  
Sanosuke buscando desesperadamente a Megumi sin descanso .  
¿Sano sabes algo ?...(pregunto Tae a Sanosuke)... no supe nada de nada , por buda donde se metió ...(dijo sanosuke mientras gulpiaba un pared)...Sano me dejas que no paraste de esta mañana ? debes comer algo porfa sano para(dijo Tae a él) ...deja Tae debo encontrarla, fue mi culpa por no acampanarla.  
(diciendo eso se fue de donde estaba ,dejando a tae sola )

El carte del Restaurante de los Sueños se veía a lo legos un fuerte luz de león alumbrando el sitio ondee estaba el restaurante, el carruajes se detuvo y...

Tae pensó ir a ver dado que Damián podría saber algo, dado que ella le aviso del trágico suceso esta mañana el llegas al restáurate de Damián vio un carruaje muy elegante de una familia muy rica dado que los detalles estaban en dorado el cochero bajo y abrió una puerta de hay salio un joven apuesto con ropa de occidente, Damián salio a saludan muy rápidamente y hacendó una reverencia a su visitante ,este le contesto igual.  
al úntate el joven de ropa occidental dio la mano para que baje una linda y joven mujer japonesa dado que sus Kimono era de seda pura, de colos lavada y con detalles de flores de sakura en color Turquesa, el pelo de ella era negro profundo y muy lacio y su pálida piel la destacaban.  
Tae penso que deberia ser uno de eso empresarion jovens japones que se fueron a extranjero a estudir las fromas de expander su negosio al extranjero; y como tal se caso con una linda y joven mujer japonesa.  
Tae se le surgio muchas ideas en su cabeza dado que si ese joven era un emprezario.  
hasta llegar a la concusion de que era una de los esprezario socio de Damian , que Damian le habia contado en una de su cartas. Y si fera eso la precensia de ella en ese lugar seria una molestia tanto para el emprezario como para Damin .

Asi ellas se fue del lugar sin decir nada , mintrastan en el restaurante Damian recivia a sus invitado en su restaurante cerrado ,la joven y su acompañate estaba dibirtiendo con Damian.  
las horas pasaron ;mientras en lo dojo, Yahiko acababas de llegar sin ninguna nobedad del paradero de Megumi.  
Yahiko debes estar muy cansado quieres comer algo.  
(la vos de Tsubame sonada en el pasillo bacio del dojo Kamiya y la respiracion agitada se escuchaba.)  
Yahiko , estas bien?...(Tsubame pregunto a él)

(La vos pausada de Yahiko le contesto)...si, estoy bien no te procupes ...  
y el silencio volvio al dojo. Y los dos se quedaron en ese silencio de la tardé.  
En la calle, Sanosuke seguía patinado para saber si en contra el cuerpo o a Megumi .  
Eh , Sano, creo que pudimos encontrad algo de Megumi (uno de los compinches )  
De verdad. Donde? (Dijo Sanosuke) .  
Sanosuke y el amigo fueron donde estaba el callejón que fue atacada Megumi  
la policía ya se había ido cuando los amigos de Sanosuke encontraron un pedazo de tela que tenia el kimono de Megumi.  
Sanosuke llego al lugar los amigos salio de lugar donde se escondía cuando vio que la policía llego al lugar.  
en le restaurante Damián despedíos a sus querías invitados .  
joven salieron y el cochero de la carruaje, les pregunta ...(joven donde quieres ir ahora )  
la joven japonesa que acompañaba al joven occidental lo miro ;disculpa Jhon que dijo?...(pregunto Megumi)... el pregunta donde nos vamos ahora (dijo Jhon)  
ahhh... bueno hay un lugar para ver pero podemos ir caminando.( dijo Megumi)...  
bueno entonces vamos (contesto Jhon a Megumi; y Jhon empezó hablar en un idioma muy raro)  
Michael ,merci, I et dame de Megumi la jeune, volonté paciar par la ville, vous pouvez repos d'irte à l'hôtel.(le dijo Jhon a Michael)  
Michael Merci , jeune Jhon (respondió Michael)  
Megumi y Jhon empezaron a caminar, por la calle principal de Tokio ; los templos de  
Se vería enormes con todo su respaldo al llegar a uno de los tempos mas famoso de Tokio  
la tarde se fue volando para los dos y llegaron a las calles cercanas a Dojo Kamiya.  
Bueno creo que tendría que ir a la dojo para no se preocupen mas por mi (dijo Megumi a Jhon viendo hacia el dado donde estaba el camino de dojo)  
bueno como usted quiera… , quiere que la acompañe? (pregunto Jhon)  
no esta bien puedo ir sola , gracias (dijo Megumi , y hacinado una reverencia se despidió de el )  
Señorita Megumi espere (dijo Jhon)  
y cuando ella se dio vuelta el le dio un eso en la mejilla y a caso de siguiente el se fue lo mas rápido de donde esta ella ….  
Megumi se quedo unos minutos pero la vos conocida la saco de ese trance que le había dejado el beso …..  
Megumi donde estabas? …por que no nos dijiste que estabas bien ?  
la vos de Yahiko era ,el que le hablaba .  
**Continuará  
fin del capitulo cuatro ……

* * *

Hace mucho que no subia un capitulo espero que les guste ...**


	5. notificacion de la autora

**Lamento las demora … pero estos dos ff están en proceso por poco tiempo ya que estoy escribiendo los capítulos que le corresponde … les prometo que no pasara de nuevo y espero que les guste lo que estoy preparando  
Atte Rina Battusai**


	6. Un Rival entre la luz y la sombre

Una Historia de amor para ti -Capitulo 5 (Rival entre las sombras y la luz )-

Yahiko, que haces tu aquí ? (dijo Megumi muy sompredida al ver le rostro de Yahiko).

Eso mismo dijo yo que hace tu aquí??? te estuvimos buscando por todo Tokyo y estas tan tranquila en la puerta de dojo( lo dijo Yahiko sin darse cuanta que con el estaba Misao y la amiga de ella a su lado con caras de asustadas...)

Ah , quien tiene que dale expkicasonoes a solo lamente a Kaoru y a Kenshin , pero aunque me duela Kenshin no esta así que solomante de la dre explicaciones a Kaoru..( dijo Megumi, lo bastante enojada para darse cuenta de la cara que puso la acompañante de Misao)

bueno chicos no seria discutir en otro la dojo que no sea aquí ? (dice Misao mientras su a acompañantes sueltas unas palabras en un dialecto medio raro )

quello pazzesco. dall'amore del dio ... ah qué loco. del amor del dios….

eso hace que Megumi se de vuelta hasta donde esta ella y pregunte muy prepotente ...

Y esta quien es ? (dijo megumi)

ah una conocida, el padre...(dijo Misao cuando fue interrumpida por su acompañante)

Soy Kat Belles un gusto en conoselos !!! ( dijo Kat y dio una reverencia como saludo .)

ah y eso que me importa ( dijo megumi)

se mas cortes megumi , a ella no la conoces !!! (dijeron Yahiko y Misao al mismo un poco enojados por la falta de respeto que Megumi dio a la desconocida ..)

esta bien Misao no hay problema capas que por que tengo un acento algo raro , lo entiendo bien si es por eso (dijo Kat a misao )

no ella no tiene que haces eso (dijo Misao)

Pero lo entiendo , no es mi culpa que mi padre, se fue de japón cuando nació uno de mis hermanos por temas de trabajo y... (dijo Kat hasta que fue interrumpida por Megumi otra ves y mas prepotente que antes )

Y ami que mierda me importa tu maldito acento...

aquel insolenta è questa miniera, quella a tiere la virgola ...que insolente es esta mina, que al tierra se la coma (dijo murmurando muy despacio Kat)

Bueno ya basta las dos entramos al dojo ya ( dijo Yahiko arastranodo a Misao y a Megumi de los brazos ...)

A la entrada del dojo Megumi dijo otro comentario muy fura de lugar ...

Sabes que en Japón no se puede entra con las sandalias!!!

Si lo se ... soy mitad japonesa , para su información ( dijo Kat con un tono de superioridad en su voz)

Eso no dio mucha gracias a Megumi y intento hacer alguna de sus maldades para que se le bajara el ego a Kat , pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo la fugura de Kaoru y de Tae a pareciendo haciendo que todo en el lugar sera silencio .

Megumi donde estabas ?estaba muy preocupada por vos.( lo dijo Kaoru , con esa voz suave que tenia en esto últimos 5 meses , y al terminar de decerilo sus frágiles piernas pierden el equilibrio ... haciéndolo que todo se asusten , pero los brazos de Sanosuke los detienen antes de que llegue al caer )

Te dije que no salgas del tu habitación si te sintes tan mal y menos si yo no estoy cerca...(se lo dijo con el tono serio pero la ver la cara de Kaoru a escuchar esas palabras... hizo su gran sonrisa y cambio el tema )

Disculpa que te porcupe pero quería saber quien era y si era Megumi ...

Si soy yo Kaoru deberías descansar sabes bien que no soy tan debli para que un asesino me mate...(dijo con un aire a superada que rápidamente fue frenado por los gritos que Sanosuke )

PERO A VOS TE CREES QUE POR QUE SON VALIENTE NO TE PASA NADA , ESTAS A MI CUIDADO ...

Mira tu idiota !!! ami no me dice nada de nada ...( megumi)

Ah quien le dices idiota !!...(Sanosuke)

La pelea duro un buen rato hasta que Tae vio a la acompañante de Misao ... que estaba confundida de donde la había metido su amiga ...

Hola soy Tae mucho gusto en conocerte y eres amiga de Misao verdad? ( dijo Tae acercandoce a la extraña muchacha )

Si soy amiga de Misao , mi Nombre es Kat Be--- ( Kat fue interrumpido otra vez por la voz de Megumi )

Quien te dejo entra a esta casa !!!

Pues ..., vos misma !!! ( dijo Kat con cara de superioridad hacia Megumi , la voz de un joven muchacho , se escucho al corregir a sus acompañantes )

Si mal no me olvido tanto yo como Kaoru somos lo que vivimos en este dojo nos Megumi ...(dijo Yahiko )

Si ... pero (dijo Megumi mientras que la voz de Yahiko siguió )

entonces yo como ella somos los uninos que decidimos quien entra a este dojo y ella es amiga de Misao , a demás quiero saber como se llama ...( lo dijo lo mas serio y maduro que era el !!)

el silencio tomo todo la sala hasta que la voz de esta linda niña se escucho ...

Soy Kat Belles y es un placer conocer a la gente que tanto habla Misao ...( todos se quedaron comprendidos por el japones de ella era prefecto , no parecían japonesa tenia mas razjo de occidental que oriental ...) eh, pronuncie algo mas?

Noooooooooooooooooooooo , claro que no es que ,usted, vos no ...( lo decían mientras que la voz de Kat lo interrumpido )

Mi padre es japones y mi madre es italiana .. por eso el italiano y el japones son mis luengas natales .

(todos quedan sopredidos ... por lo que acaba de deceri Kat .

La única que que no queda así es Misao )

Sorprendente ... sabes mas de un idioma ... gua!!! si kenshin estuviera seras...( la mano de Sanosuke le tapa la boca a Tae por lo que decile , aun que el no estuviera , la idea de que este muerto era fatal para casi todo ... claro que pasar Kat que era una invitada no sabia nada de eso ... el ruido de los estómagos de todos, hizo notar que ya era hora de comer ...no fue mas que la voz de Misao que sonó y dio una idea que no a muchos le callo bien ...)

Bueno por que no cocina Kat , es una excelente cocinera ...

Me niego no quiero , eso es una de las peor ideas que tuviste Misao (dijo Megumi a misao gritándole a la cara de kat)

como puedecer tan grosera a una invitada ... ( dijo Tae y Yahiko a Megumi )... ella no tiene nada que ver con esta casa y Kaoru tiene que comer comidas japonesas no de otro país (El tono de voz de Megumi fue de desprecio a Kat por ser extranjera o eso fue lo que hizo notar a Kat .)

Puedo cocinar todo lo que vos quieras , no solo soy buena es los idiomas sino en todo lo que una mujer japonesa puede hacer ... ( fue una declaración de guerra entre Megumi y Kat)

Bueno entonces prepara un Yokimate..(dijo Megumi , mientas se movía su larga cabellera negra)

Bueno solo dime donde esta la cocina y yo lo preparo( dijo Kat levanta doce de su lugar y arrastrando a Misao a la cocina )

Al llegar a la cocina Yahiko que fue el único que se movió de los demás le mostró las cosas donde estaba y después se fue ... dejando a Kat sola sin la presencia de Misao en la cocina tal como le pido Kat a Yahiko ...Pasaron un par de horas y el aroma de la comida era estupenda se sintió por todo el ambiente ... el ruido de la puerta de la cocina se escucho y la figura de Kat se ve entrando por la puerta de la Sala ; llevando Yokimate en sus manos ...

los estomago de todos se escucharon de vuelta y Kat sirvió la comida ...Misao estaba atenta a ver los que los demás decidan de la comida de Kat ...

la vos de Kaoru y de Yahiko se escucharon primero "que rico ..." , las siguientes son las de Tae, Tsubame y Sanosuke ..."fantástico cocinas como los dioses ..." y de ultimo como declarando su derrota estaba la voz de Megumi ... "es verdad esta rico " ...

La comida paso y era hora de los que hacerse del hogar ... como costumbre lo ultimo que quedo y con mucho refuerzo para que Sanosuke ayude era el dojo ...

Vamos sanosuke ayuda ... (gritaba Megumi a Sanosuke )... No quiero, por que no lo hace Yahiko o Misao (dijo Sanosuke ) ... Por que , pedazo de idiota ... pero que eso están ayudando incluso Kat que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ... (le respondió Megumi a Sanosuke) para mo eso sonó como venganza por lo de la comida !!!! ( le respondió Sanosuke a Megumi haciéndolo que ella lo corra por todo el dojo intentando pegale con el botiquín )

Cuando eso susedia una daga dirigida a los pies de Misao resalto todo el lugar haciendo que Sanosuke se ponga afrente Yahiko al tras de el y a delante de las chicas cuando Misao y Kat atrás de el protegiendo a las otras ...

Pero algo llama la atención de Kat al ver la daga , sus ojos se volvieron rojos de ira ... y salio corriendo del dojo ... Sanosuke por pedido de los damas la siguió y salio atrás de ella cuando casi la alcanzaba Kat se ah lejos mas y no pudo encontrarla...

Kat llego a la orilla del rió cuando vio al encapuchado ...

Te estaba esperando ...(le dijo el encapuchado a Kat )

si era obvio esa daga era para mi no para ella ( le respondió a el , ella )

Claro , ella no es mi objetivo, mi objetivo eres tu (le respondió el encapuchado mientras acariciaba su Katana)

Que , yo ,¿estas loco o que ?... (le contesto Kat a el)

Claro que si ... pero me da lastima (dijo , sankando su Katanba )

Por que... tu me citaste ... yo no quería venir ... para que me citaste?? ( le contesto y a la ves le pregunto Kat )

para saber si todo lo de la camada de el eran tan inútiles como el (contesto a kat ) y por que tu lindo Kimono se va a manchar con tu sangre

ja no me hagas reír ... el que va a morí esos vos ... (respondió Kat a encapuchado...)

parece que quiries pelar (el encapuchado sako su katana y mostró su filo )

Claro que si .. pero el muerto seras tu (respondió Kat y sako su Alabarda)

Y como si esperaban una señal ... una hoja callo para ellos

Fin del Capitulo 5 (Rival entre las sombras y la luz )


	7. Como dos gotas de agua

Capitulo 6  
Como dos gotas de agua

El filo de las dos espadas chocaron entre si , una y otra ves sin que ninguno de los dos encontrara una abertura para atacar.  
En ese momento Kat vio una abertura que su oponente dejo a la vista , haciendo que su cuerpo gire en su propio eje y ataco el cuerpo del encapuchado.  
Pero él intento cubrirse con su katana haciendo que con el impulso, lanzada a Kat con fuerza para arriba.   
Cuando estaba en el aire vio otra vez la abertura y ataco con una de sus mejores ataques que dio de lleno al lado derecho del encapuchado, perforando uno de sus pulmones. -Zarpazo del tigre de fuego (Grito Kat)  
Mientras que el encapuchado caía de dolor y gritaba de agonía. Kat limpiaba su Alabarda.  
-Jah!...Buen golpe… No esperaba más de vos (le dijo el encapuchado a Kat mientras escupía un poco de sangre de su boca)  
-Con halagos no te vas a salvar. (Le dijo Kat mientras se acercaba al encapuchado)  
-quien dijo que son halagos?? (Le contestó el encapuchado a su terrible oponente) Solo dijo la verdad…Eres la única que maneja una alabarda como si fuera una Kodachi  
-Jah, seguís con eso?? (Le contestó Kat que ya estaba a metros de él)  
-Como se dicen en los bajos fondos… sin piedad…Típico de un animal salvaje (le dijo el encapuchado mientras intentaba ponerse en pie apoyando en su katana, para recibir el otro ataque de Kat)  
-Te dije que con halagos no (le respondió Kat que ya estaba en posición para su próximo ataque) No te vas a salvar .  
-Quien quiere salvarse??(Dijo el encapuchado mientras miro a Kat a los ojos, que brillaban como los de un animal salvaje a punto de darle el último Zarpazo a su presa)  
Sabes algo….  
-Que? (le contesto Kat )  
-Siempre quise morir en batalla…(se lo contada mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro de él) pero el gran honor me lo vas a dar vos   
-Ah… si mira vos (le contrasto Kat al encapuchado, apretaba la empuñadura de su Alabarda )  
-Si … pero (dijo el encapuchado) es una gran honor el de morir por tu manos; Como el del morir en las manos del legendario.  
-Tan famosa soy? (le dijo Kat mientras elevaba su Alabarda)  
-Si, estas a casi su altura … Pero a diferencia de él; Tu no te escondiste y cambiaste tu apariencia para que nosotros los Hitokiri te encontrara.(le dijo el encapuchado a Kat)  
-Yo no soy él… Yo no necesito esconderme mi propia existencia…Yo no excito. (Le contesto Kat al encapuchado cuando movió su espada para darle el golpe)  
-Lo se… son un clan que solo mata entre las sombras. (Le contesto el encapuchado) Pero vos sos muy distinta a los demás!! … Por eso no entiendo el por que el de tanto odio hacia mi.   
-Por que tu lo mataste (le contestó Kat con mucho odio en su voz , al el encapuchado)  
-Por ese bueno para nada!!!(La risa del encapuchado se escucho mientras que en cada suspiró de aire, escupía sangre)Vas a manchar tu reputación por ese estupido, que no tenía que estar en los Comillos de Sable.   
-Yo no mancho nada… y el si merecía estar en el grupo…ahora prepárate (le dijo Kat al encapuchado mientras la nubes tapaban la luz de la luna)  
Mientras eso pasaba Sanosuke, buscaba a Kat por todas las calles de Tokio, cuando siente una presencia que lo esta vigilando.  
-Quien sos? (le pregunto Sanosuke)   
Pero del otro lada nada el silencio se escuchaba continuamente  
-Por que me seguís? (pero aunque pregunte varias veces quiera nadie le contestaba, Sanosuke se dio media vuelta para ver quien estaba a tras de el y se llevo una gran sorpresa… Atrás de el estaba La Sombra que estaba en el Dojo Kamiya.)  
-Dime que quieres de nosotros! (le grito con bronca Sanosuke a la Sombra que permanecía callada) Por que no me dices que quieres??….Me parece que te lo tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza.  
Pero aun así la amenaza de Sanosuke no funciono; La sombra permanecía callada.  
Sanosuke avanzada con furia hacia la sombra, hasta que esta hizo un movimiento que llamo la atención a Sanosuke.  
-Será mejor que la ayudes… (Le dijo la sombra, en un tono muy suave en su voz)  
-A quien? (le pregunto Sanosuke a la sombra )  
En ese momento la figura de una joven que intentaba salir del rió apareció en las tenebre luz de la noche.  
Sanosuke la miro bien y era Kat que intentaba salir el rió.  
-Pero como, sabias que ella estaba acá? (Le pregunto mientras que se dirigía a donde estaba Kat) Señorita Belles esta bien?

-Sagara eres tu?(Le pregunto Kat a lo que le parecía la voz de Sanosuke )  
-Si, señorita…venga déme la mano por favor(le dijo Sanosuke mientras que le estiraba su mano para ayúdala a subir cuando la voz de la sombra se escucho de nuevo)  
-Cuando la subas llévatela rápido Sano…  
Sanosuke quedo helado lo que había escuchado… la sombra lo había llamado Sano como lo llamaba Kenshin…  
-Como me llamaste??... como sabes eso de mi?(le pregunto Sanosuke a la sombra y sin darse cuanta que soltó a Kat y esta callo al rió)  
-Ay!!!! (Dijo Kat y una salpicón de agua le callo encima a Sanosuke; Recordándole a Sanosuke que había soltado a la mano a Kat)  
-Disculpe, mi tor-- (La voz de Sanosuke que paralizo, igual que su rostro al ver el rastro de sangre que había en el rió…Y sin pensar de un empujón subió a Kat al camino) Mejor salgamos de acá…  
-Eh!, si claro (le contesto Kat y empezó seguir a Sanosuke , cuando esta se freno y vio donde estaba la sombra… Pero como ella apareció, desapareció… Sin decir nada sin ningún ruido...)  
-Pasa algo Sagara?(le pregunto Kat a Sanosuke)

-No, no pasa nada … vamos (le contesto Sanosuke y la agarro de la mano a Kat y salieron de allá corriendo, mientras le silbato de la policía se escuchaba a lo legos)Un grupo de oficiales se acercaban a la escena del crimen… cuando vieron el horror que había en ese lugar…  
Un cuerpo sin vida despedazado como si un animal, lo había atacado.  
Y la sangre del cuerpo se estaba yendo por la corriente del rió.  
-Señor, que puedo hacer esto? (le preguntaba uno de los oficiales al Jefe Uranura)

-Perece una masacre.. De los tiempos de los levantamientos Bakumatsu…(le contactaba el jefe Uranura a su oficial)  
Cuando otro oficial llamo al jefe …  
-Seños!! Es mejor que vea esto!!  
El jefe Uranura se acercaba a ver lo que su oficial encontró .. Pensaba quien podía hacer eso… Y cuando llego a lugar vio escrito con las sangre de cuerpo esta frece "El fuego a la ceniza todo quedo como empezó"  
-Señor ... que hacemos con esto …(le pregunto el oficial y cuándo vio la cara de su jefe noto que esto era grave)  
-Quiero que todo busquen alguna pista o evidencia de lo que paso acá .. (Le dijo el jefe a su oficial )  
-Si, señor! (le contesto y se fue para donde estaban los otros oficiales. Dejando a jefe solo y pensando para el se dijo)  
-Si el señor Himura estuviera vivo… esto no pasaría…(mientras que se dirigía a ver si sus hombres hacían las cosa bien)

Era ya de día… Cunado algo pesado se movía a gran velocidad y molestaba el sueño de Sanosuke.  
Salio para ver quien estaba haciendo ese ruido cuando al llego a una del as esquinas de los pasillos del dojo vio que todos estaba viendo algo.  
Sanosuke se acerco y les pregunto sin ver al frente.  
-Que ven??  
Pero nadie le respondía, hasta que la vista de él se puso a la misma dirección que lo demás…Vio a Kat que estaba practicando con algo que parecía muy pesado… pero ella lo movía como si fuera de pluma.  
Paso un buen rato cuando Kat dejo de entrenar con esa cosa. Con un brusco movimiento dejo caer era espada y busco algo de su manga de kimono…Sacando un reloj de bolsillo…  
-Mierda son las 9:30… Solo tengo 30 minutos para llegar bien (A decir eso Kat guardo su espada de un solo movimiento de muñeca)  
Los ojos de todos se abrieron en par a par al ver lo que Kat hizo. Cunando la voz de Kat se escucho sacándolos del transe ese.  
-Me tengo que ir (Dijo Kat a todos) Disculpen (Y haciendo una reverencia se dirigió para la puerta del dojo cuando los vos de Sanosuke y Misao se escucharon)  
-Espera tengo que hablar con vos!!(Le dijo Sanosuke)  
-No, quieres que te acompañe? (Pregunto Misao)  
-No, la verdad… no gracias… Estaré bien y hablaremos después… (Dijo Kat con un tono raro en su voz) Si la señorita Kamiya, me deja…Volver.  
-Si, claro , será un placer tenerla de nuevo a mi casa (le dijo Kaoru a Kat, con una delicada sonrisa)  
Kat salio del dojo y se dirigió a la centro de la ciudad…Mientras que desaparecía con la luz de la mañana.

En la calle Tae estaba caminando con la mente en otro parte cuando vio a Damián, que estaba parado en una esquina…  
-Tsubame, adelántate si? (le dijo Tae a Tsubame quien la estaba acompañando) yo mas tarde te alcanzó.  
Eh!...Si claro (le respondió tímidamente Tsubame)  
Mientras Tsubame se iba Tae se acercaba a Damián cuando vio que una joven se acercaba diciendo el nombre de el…  
-Damián!!! Disculpa la demora ya llegué. ( Y a decir eso la joven se tiro a los brazos de Damián.)  
Pero para su sorpresa la joven era Kat dándole un beso en la mejilla a Damián; Tae al ver esa escena salio corriendo del lujar lo mas legos posible.  
-Mi pequeña como estas?(le dijo Damián a Kat )Como creciste!!!  
-No crecí nada de la última vez que te vi. (Le dijo Kat con pucherito en la cara.)  
-Bueno la verdad si … no creciste mucho pero para mi que hace un año que estoy acá en Japón me pareció que si…(le dijo Damián a Kat) … vamos?? Él ya llego…  
-Dale!!!(Le respondió Kat mientras se iba al local de Damián , mientras le agarraba le brazo de Damián)

Mientras que esto pasaba esas escenas una carroza daba vueltas por las calles de Tokio…Mientras que el joven de adentro de ella protestaba.  
-Por que Shun me dejo acá.  
Cuando la voz de un hombre de unos 55 años se escucho…  
-Joven… Si quiere lo dejo salir de esta carroza y camina por la ciudad mientras que el joven esta en esa reunión?  
- Puedo salir???!!! (Dejo el joven con alegría)  
- Claro pero…Por favor no se retace mas del tiempo que le doy (le contesto el señor)  
-Claro que no… te lo prometo Grant te lo prometo!!!(Lo decía el joven mientras se iba para el lado contrario de la carroza.)

Los pasos de Tae estaban perdidos en su tristeza, por la escena que había visto… entre Kat y Damián… Ella pensaba que le podía gustar de una persona como Kat a alguien como Damián… hasta que se dio cuanta que Kat tenia más oportunidad de estar con Damián que ella con él…  
Empezando con que Kat es Mitad entra un japonés y Europeo…La mezcla perfecta entra los dos mundos que Damián vivía… y ella era una simple y trabajadora chica de japonesa… Que podría ver un chico Europeo como Damián, en un Chica como ella… Resinada camino hasta que de golpe se choca con una persona; Cayéndose al suelo; cuando una mano fuerte la tira para adelante impidiendo que se cayera para atrás.  
Cuando Tae mira quien fue la persona que la ayudo se quedo impresionada… delante de ella…Estaba un joven idéntico a Kenshin pero tenia algo distinto… La misma cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda en forma de X, el pelo rojizo anaranjado y los ojos azules con eso reflejos dorados que Kenshin tenía… Sacando que este estaba vestido Occidental mente y tenia el pelo suelto era idéntico a Kenshin… Le faltaba algo en su mirar… la mirada de este joven no tenia alma sino que estaba perdida en un lugar lejano… que no se podía encontra fácilmente.  
Por una razón los ojos de Tae se nublaron y las lagrimas salieron sin control… entre llanto Tae decía el nombre de Kenshin…Mientras que joven no sabia que hacer en esa situación sintió algo raro pero conocido…Algo le decía que no se valla de ese lugar y que no la dejara…El pensó que era el deber de un hombre el de controla cualquier situación, así que respiro profundamente y le dijo a Tae …  
- Se encuentra bien señorita???  
-Si… kenshin estoy bien (le respondió Tae entre llantos)  
-Perdón pero yo no soy esa persona que usted dice (le contestó el joven)

Mientras que en el restaurante de Damián los tres se juntaron…y empezaron a hablar. Cuando una noticia resalto a Shun y a Damián.  
-Anoche me encontré con el demonio de la sangre Shin (Dijo Kat)  
-Como?!!... Te paliaste con él (le pregunto Shun)  
-NO! (dijo Kat y por un segundo paro y respondió ) me encontré con su cadáver.  
-Entonces lo mataron o se mando una cagada…(Dijo Damián)  
-Pero ellos (dijo Shun y cuando quería continuar la voz de kat se escucho )  
-Ellos no se matan entre los suyos.  
-Entonces solo hay unas solas personas que lo pudieron hacer!!! (Les respondió Damián a ellos dos)  
-Quienes?? (Preguntaron los dos a la vez)  
-los Slayers Hitokiris.(dijo Damián mientras se levantaba a buscar mas bebida.  
Mientras que Shun y Kat abrieron de par en par los ojos)  
-Pero ellos no existen (dijo Shun)  
-Si exciten … (fue lo único que dijo Kat)  
-PERO ELLOS NO PUEDEN HACER ESO POR QUE SI … ESTA VES AGARARON A UN ASESINO PERO HAY MUCHOS SAMURAI O HITOKIRIS QUE YA NO SON ESO!!! (Dijo Shun con bronca y gritando de desesperación)  
-lo se… pero no tiene que gritar… hay que tratar bien esto y ver que se puede hacer… (Dijo Damián mientras le servia bebida a sus invitados)

Tae pesaba que este chico estaba loco!!!  
-Pero si sos kenshin (le dijo tae un poco molesta)  
-No señorita… no lo soy (le dijo el joven a lo que Tae le decía)  
-Entonces quien es usted y por que parece a esa persona (le pregunto Tae con cara de melancolía a lo que a ese joven lo puso muy triste y sin pregunta el por que le dio su nombre a esa persona solo se lo dijo)  
-Mi nombre es Shinken…Y no se por que tengo ese parecido con esa persona.  
Cuando Tae quiso responder a joven una vos de un hombre se escucho.  
-Joven Shinken ya es hora vamonos…  
Shinken, no sabia el por que pero no quería irse… Así que le dijo a Tae que estaba paralizada por lo que había escuchado…  
-Si necesita cualquier cosa valla al hotel Osaka y pregunta por Shinken Buda Gálvez…(Y como se lo dijo se fue al su carruaje elegante… Dejando a una Tae prepelgica por le parecido que tenían los dos)   
Continuará…

Capitulo próximo: recuerdo de estos 8 meses  
Bueno acá esta el capitulo 6 tardé bastante por problemas de tiempo pero como ya tengo PC en casa puedo adelantar mas rápido…y se acerca el capitulo 10 las minis vacaciones de este f/f para mi aunque ya me halla tomada un par en este procesó.

Bueno eso es todo espero subir a fecha el mes que viene besos RinaBattusai 


End file.
